Tsuki no Yume
by Gemini14
Summary: Alarm is felt when Yue is mysteriously attacked by two rogue Guardians. Will Sakura and her friends be able to handle this new threat? Or will Yue and Kerberos pay the ultimate price for their loyalty to Sakura?
1. Chapter One: Darkness Rising

Tsuki no Yume: Dream of the Moon

Chapter One: Darkness Rising

Sakura sighed as the rain fell. Kero sat near her, enjoying a hot brownie while the Card Mistress sulked about the bad weather.

"Sakura-chan, is it true that your dad and brother are away for two weeks?" Kero asked, barely being understood because of his stuffed cheeks.

"Hai. This sure is a rotten way to start spring break." Sakura muttered, as she watched the rainfall. Then a loud crash of thunder caused both of them to yelp and jump about three feet in the air.

"I hate thunderstorms……." Kero grumbled, as he wiped fudge off of his face with a napkin. 

"I do too." Sakura agreed, standing up when she heard the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Sakura asked, as she went to answer the door. 

"Who's there?" Sakura asked, as she stood waiting on her side of the door for an answer.

"Mistress…………………." A soft whisper came from the other side, before a thud was heard from the outside.

"Yue!! Kero-chan! Get down here!" Sakura shouted, as she threw open the door and saw Yue lying there in a crumpled heap. 

"Sakura-chan?!" Kero yelped, as he flew down and saw Sakura struggling to pull Yue inside. Instantly, Kero changed into his true form and helped Sakura get Yue upstairs.

"He's bleeding all over! What could have happened to him?!" Sakura asked, as she rushed around, gathering things she thought she would need to tend to Yue's injuries.

"Dunno. But I don't think you can handle this alone! I'm gonna call Tomoyo and tell her to get her butt over here!" Kerberos said, promptly leaving the room and doing just that.

"M-mistress………….abunai…………kuro tenshi………….kuro tenshi no abunai…….." Yue muttered, feverishly, as Sakura removed his tattered tunic/coat.

"Shh. Yue-chan, I'm here. You're not in danger any more. You're safe now." Sakura said, gently, as she smoothed back silvery white hair from Yue's face. His silver/lavender eyes opened, but were glazed with fever and pain. And he looked very afraid. 

"Get some rest, Yue-chan. Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan and I will be here if you need us." Sakura said, as the angelic guardian closed his eyes and slumbered. Moments later, Tomoyo arrived, with several unexpected guests.

"Li-kun! Eriol-kun! Meiling-chan! What're you doing here?!" Sakura asked, before Nakuru came from nowhere and hugged her.

"Nakuru-chan!" Sakura said, excited that all her friends were there, but then remembered what had happened to Yue.

"We returned because Li-kun sensed you were in danger, Sakura-chan." Eriol said, as Syaoran turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Yue-chan had mentioned danger earlier…….." Sakura said, thoughtfully.

"What is wrong with Yue-chan? Kero-chan had said that he was hurt." Tomoyo said, with worry in her eyes. Sakura nodded.

"He was bleeding all over! Come on! I'll show you!" Sakura shouted, as she dashed back up the stairs, with the small troop following closely behind her. When they got there, Kerberos and Spinel Sun were lying next to Yue, trying to keep him warm.

"Yue! What happened?!" Syaoran asked, looking shocked when he saw the condition of the angelic moon guardian.

"He said something about a 'black angel' earlier. Do you think that could have been what attacked him?" Sakura asked, as looks of concern were exchanged between Eriol and Syaoran.

"That may well be the case, Sakura-san." Eriol said, grimly, as he pulled out a photograph from his pocket and handed it to Sakura.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked, as she gazed at the picture. It was a picture of a dark clothed, dark winged angel. Beside him sat a panther that had glowing red eyes. Both of them emitted an aura of evil that was evident even in the photo.

"They are two rogue Guardians that have escaped their master. I didn't even know they were still alive." Eriol said, his voice soft and distant.

"Still alive? What do you mean, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Syaoran asked, suspiciously. Eriol looked at the floor, his expression showing that he was hesitant about telling them what was going on.

"These two rogues have existed since Kero's and Yue's creation. In fact, you could say that the creator of those dark creatures and Clow knew one another. Very well in fact." Eriol said, looking up and seeing the tense and shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

"You mean Suppi-chan and I and Kerberos and Yue are not the only pairs of Guardians in existence? There are others?" Ruby Moon asked, wincing when Yue moaned as Tomoyo and Meiling tended his wounds.

"There were once many such pairs, but most of them have long since disappeared. These two are an exception. When their master died, instead of going to sleep and waiting for a new master, like Kero and Yue had, these two allowed the darkness to consume them and corrupt them." Eriol replied, with an ancient guilt showing in his eyes.

"But why would they hurt Yue-san? I don't understand." Tomoyo said, with worry in her eyes.

"We won't know until they show themselves to us." Kerberos said, quietly, as Sakura draped a blanket over Yue's shuddering form.


	2. Chapter Two: Makura and Ankoku

Chapter Two: Makura and Ankoku; Enemies of the Light

Darkness. That was all they had known for countless centuries. Makura smiled as he set his sights on a youth below him, knowing that he was all alone. Across from him, Ankoku licked his lips, eager for the taste of human flesh. 

"Let's go." Makura snarled, then went in for the attack. With a flurry of black feathers, Makura swooped down onto the unsuspecting teenager, then Ankoku did the same. The teen screamed in pain as Ankoku's claws raked his back, but before another blow could be landed, the boy's body started changing into………….

"Yue……….." Makura snarled, as the Moon Guardian started fighting back.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Yue asked, coldly, ignoring the pain in his back from the claw wounds.

"Yue…….so you have forgotten us! Your master caused us a lot of pain when he killed our master, now its payback time! Die, creation of Clow!" Makura screeched, forming a sword of dark crystal and attacking Yue with it. Yue moved to avoid the blow, but wasn't fast enough to dodge Ankoku, who had regained his senses and started mauling him. With desperation in his eyes, Yue flew off, trying to evade the Guardians-gone-bad. He winced when the driving rain stung his eyes and cried out when Makura slashed at him with his sword. With a final, desperate move, Yue went to the only place he knew that could shield him from the evil creatures: the Kinomoto residence. The moment he touched down in the front yard, he heard the two evil beings scream and saw them veer off, as though repelled by an invisible force field.

"We'll kill you, Yue! Be sure of that!" Makura screamed, with fury in his crimson eyes.

"And when we do, your brother Kerberos is next. As well as your master." Ankoku growled, before they both disappeared into the night. Yue sighed with relief. What a terrifying experience! He grimaced in pain as he allowed his wings to dissolve into his back and limped up to the front door. Leaning heavily on the door, Yue pressed the doorbell. Moments later he heard Sakura's voice from the other side.

"Who's there?" Sakura's voice asked, slightly muffled by the door. Yue swallowed a whimper of pain and said the only thing that came into his mind that made sense.

"Mistress…………" 

Yue moaned as he opened his eyes. For a moment he was disoriented, then he realized that he was safely within his Mistress' home. 

"Yue? How do you feel?" the rumbling voice of Spinel Sun asked, from his right hand side.

"Terrible. Like my body has been skinned then left out to dry. Where is Mistress Sakura?" Yue asked, as he tried to sit up, but quickly decided against it and lay back down.

"She's in her room, asleep. Tomoyo-chan is with her, as is Ruby Moon and the brat. Eriol-kun and the kid are in Touya's room. Sakura-chan and Eriol-kun told us to keep an eye on you so they could get some sleep." Kerberos said, as Yue gazed at the both of them.

"Kerberos?" Yue asked.

"Yeah Yue?" Kerberos queried.

"Who are 'the kid' and 'the brat'?" Yue asked, getting a sweat-drop from the golden leonine Guardian.

"He meant Li Meiling and Li Syaoran, two of Clow Reed's distant relatives." Spinel Sun said, before Kerberos could respond.

"Oh. But who is Li Meiling? I have met the one named Syaoran before, during the Final Judgment." Yue said, getting sweat-drops from both Spinel Sun and Kerberos.

"The brat's a cousin of the kid." Kerberos replied, as Ruby Moon entered the room, her hair somewhat tousled from a rough night's sleep. Yue tensed up, expecting another battle with Ruby, but instead she sat down on the floor next to Spinel Sun and looked down on him.

"What do you want?" Yue asked, quietly, very aware that he was in a very vulnerable position.

"Is that anything to ask somebody who had come all the way from Hong Kong to save you, Kerberos, and your mistress?" Ruby Moon asked, sounding somewhat insulted.

"Hmph. The last time you and Spinel Sun were here, you wanted to hand our asses to us." Yue said, surprising the other three Guardians with his words. 

"It looks like yours got handed to you last night, Yue. Who attacked you?" Kerberos asked, getting a somewhat miffed look from the angelic Guardian.

"They called themselves Makura and Ankoku. They first attacked me in my false form, then they intensified their attack after I transformed into my true form. Kerberos, they knew I was a creation of Clow and after they are finished with me, they will go after you and Mistress Sakura next." Yue said, sounding like he was beginning to feel fear creep over him.

"Kero-chan? Is Yue-chan awake?" Sakura asked, keeping her voice soft.

"Yeah, he's awake." Kerberos replied, as their mistress walked into the room. 

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked, as she put a hand to Yue's pallid face.

"It still hurts, but I will live, Mistress." Yue said, in his usual emotionless tone.

"I wish you wouldn't call me 'Mistress', Yue. You're my friend, not my slave." Sakura said, gently, as she checked his bandages and again felt his forehead. 

"Then what………?" Yue asked, before Sakura put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Just call me what Tomoyo-chan calls me; Sakura-chan." Sakura said, then added, "You're still a little bit feverish, so please get some rest, Yue-chan." Yue nodded, reluctantly, then looked up as Sakura moved to stand up.

"Mis……..er……..Sakura-chan?" Yue asked, flushing with some embarrassment at the tone of voice he now used, especially since Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun and Kerberos were listening in.

"Yes, Yue-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you calling me 'Yue-chan'?" Yue asked, confused by the way she'd added the friendly suffix to the end of his name. Sakura smiled.

"Would you rather be called 'Yue-san' or 'Yue-kun'?" Sakura asked.

"No! I mean………..no, I……………what I mean is……………" Yue trailed off, for once at a complete loss for what to say. Sakura giggled and kneeled back down next to him so he could see her.

"Then 'Yue-chan' it is." Sakura said, with a smile that Yue could not interpret. Yue glared at Ruby Moon when she let out a teasing 'ooooooh', getting a blush from both Yue and Sakura and a snicker from Kerberos and Spinel Sun.

"Hoe…………" Sakura said, her face looking like a red flashing Christmas tree light. 

"Sakura-chan! Eriol-kun has breakfast on the table!" Tomoyo shouted, getting an indignant yell from Kerberos about his not getting anything for breakfast.

"Why are you getting so upset? It is not like you need to eat, Kerberos. Besides, it serves you right making fun of me." Yue said, actually sounding like he was enjoying teasing poor Kerberos.

"Shut up, Yue." Kerberos growled, getting an agreement from Spinel Sun. Yue merely smirked and went back to sleep.

In the living room, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling were gathered and talking about the events of the previous night.

"Eriol, when you'd said that Clow knew the creator of the dark beasts, what did you mean?" Syaoran asked, as he took a seat in between Sakura and Meiling.

"A short time after Clow created the Clow Cards and the two Guardians, another sorcerer tried the exact same feat. His cards were a complete failure, but, with Clow's help, he managed to stabilize the two Guardians, Makura and Ankoku. The effort to stabilize the two other Guardians is what eventually killed Clow. Sakura-chan, Clow was not only preparing for you to take over the Cards and Guardians, but he was also preparing you to take on these two rogue Guardians when the time came. I think that time is now upon you." Eriol said, looking up when Ruby Moon entered the room.

"Yue's asleep, for now. He told us the names of the ones that had attacked him last night." Ruby Moon said, with an unusual look of seriousness in her eyes.

"What were the names, Ruby-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Makura and Ankoku." Ruby Moon replied. A grim silence settled over the group.

"It seems that soon the greatest battle of our Guardians' lives is now at hand." Eriol said, knowing that when the two evil Guardians found out about Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, they would also be on the hit list.

"_Yue-chan_………………" Sakura thought, as worry graced her features.

"Don't worry, Kinomoto! You'll overpower those bad Guardians with no problems! Right Syaoran?" Meiling said, surprising Sakura with her supportive attitude.

"Eh…………….Hai…………" Syaoran agreed, albeit with a beet red blush. Sakura smiled, but continued to worry about Yue and Kerberos. What would happen if she wasn't strong enough? Would she just lose Kero and Yue? Or would the whole world suffer?


	3. Chapter Three: Origins of Darkness

Chapter Three: Origins of Darkness

"_Sakura_……………." A familiar voice calls in Sakura's dreams.

"_Clow-san? Is that you? Why are you here?_" Sakura asked, as the creator of the Clow Cards appeared before her. He was the same as when she had last seen him, but his expression was different. His eyes had a worried, careworn expression in them that was never there before.

"_Clow-san? What's wrong? Why do you look so worried?_" Sakura asked, becoming concerned, even though the man before her had been dead for centuries.

"_Sakura, there is something you need to see. Come, and I will show you what happened that day when the two dark Guardians were created._" Clow said, his voice sounding like the mournful sigh of a dying breeze. With a brilliant flash, Sakura found herself alone in a garden. She could hear Clow's voice inside of the Gothic mansion to her right and could see Clow tiredly sit back in a chair and gaze out the window. 

"_He looks so weak_…………_am I looking at Clow Reed in a time shortly before he died?_" Sakura wondered, whirling around when she heard hoofbeats on the cobblestones and saw a mounted rider ride up to the main entrance and demand Clow Reed to show himself.

"_What is going on?_" Sakura thought, as she got closer to where the rider waited and listened as Clow joined him outside.

"Seijun! How good it is to see you! Where have you been hiding yourself?" Clow asked, seemingly pleased to see a classmate from the school he'd attended in England.

"Clow-sama! There's been a mishap at the Fuaru Mansion down the road! Mujaki-sama had heard about how successful you'd been in creating those cards of yours and tried doing the same thing himself! Please, Clow-sama! You're the only chance he's got to survive!" the messenger shouted, sounding very upset.

"Okay, just stay there! I will be right with you!" Clow said, then ran back inside. Sakura could tell that Clow was a bit put off by the other sorcerer's vain attempt to copy what he'd done and the ignorance involved for him to perform such a feat when he came back, grumbling under his breath while leading a horse to where the mounting block was. Within minutes the two men had ridden out of sight.

"Fly!" Sakura shouted, and flew after them. With ease, Sakura kept up with the two riders and watched closely when they stopped at another mansion and dismounted. Without even thinking about it, Sakura went inside with them and followed them to an immense subterranean room. There, in the center, were two pairs of folded black wings. On the far side of the room, was a man struggling to stand, his face a mixture of intense pain and magical strain.

"Mujaki!" Clow shouted, over the roar of the magic swirling around him, as he ran to the other man.

"Clow………….my cards…………..my cards are gone! My Guardians………..help me save my Guardians! Please, Clow!" Mujaki begged, his voice raw with strain.

"I will try to help you, Mujaki. You always were a egotistical fool." Clow said, bitterly, as he threw his magic in and started helping to stabilize the two Guardians. Sakura watched as the two pairs of wings opened, revealing an angelic Guardian and leonine Guardian. With that task completed, both sorcerers fell to their knees, both of them badly weakened by the strain.

"Mujaki-sama!" Seijun shouted, as the two Guardians opened their eyes for the first time and looked at Mujaki. Sakura watched tensely as the two Guardians descended from midair and took their shaky first steps towards their master, Mujaki.

"Mujaki…………….sama…………..?" the angelic Guardian asked, sounding not unlike a young child speaking his first words. 

"Oh! It worked, Clow! It worked!" Mujaki said, happily, as he checked over the angel, smiling and laughing as he seemingly regained strength from just seeing the two brand new Guardians. 

"Good…………..for you…………Mujaki……….just don't ever………..do anything so stupid…………..ever again! Is that clear?" Clow said, from between gasps. Mujaki didn't answer, nor did he appear to listen to the more powerful sorcerer's rebuke. With stubborn resolve, Clow stood again and walked out of the room, his lavender eyes being the only things that showed his frustration. Sakura winced when another flash of light shone, and transported her to the living room of Clow Reed's mansion.

"_From the looks of things, it looks like it is either January or February._" Sakura thought, as she watched Clow walk into the room, his face lined with exhaustion and worry. In one he held a piece of paper. Behind him, Kerberos and Yue followed him, in concerned silence.

"Clow-sama? Why are you so worried?" Yue finally said, after Clow had taken a seat beside the fireplace.

"Mujaki is dying." Clow said, his voice almost sounding foreign to him.

"Who is Mujaki, Clow-sama?" Kerberos asked, with curiosity in his voice.

"Mujaki is a rival sorcerer that lives down the road from here." Clow said, as he gazed into the flames.

"Why is he dying, Clow-sama?" Yue asked, looking worried when Clow looked wearily at him.

"He used too much magic trying to copy what I had done when I created you and Kerberos and the Cards. He is dying because of the drain." Clow said, the exhaustion and pain evident in his eyes.

"Clow-sama, are you going to die too?" Yue asked, sounding as though he was on the brink of tears.

"No, Yue……..at least not yet." Clow said, reassuring Yue with a smile. Sakura could feel tears of her own forming as pieces of what had happened before fell into place. She knew what was to come next, and she knew that it was a painful memory to view, much less remember. Then she looked up and found herself in the bedchamber of the foolish and unfortunate Mujaki. His two Guardians stood tearfully by, both of them watching helplessly as their master died, leaving them both alone in the world. 

"Makura, Ankoku, I loved you both. I wish I could have been as strong as Clow, that way I wouldn't have to leave you." Mujaki whispered, painfully.

"Master……….." Makura sobbed, as he kneeled beside his master's bed, while Ankoku laid his head next to his master's hand. Sakura watched as Mujaki lingered for a few hours more, then peacefully passed away. Makura let out a wordless cry of grief, while Ankoku joined his voice to Makura's, both of them mourning their master's death. Then an inky blackness stole into the room, and hissing laughter surrounded them.

"Poor little innocent children! Their loved one murdered as they watched!" the voice said, in false sympathy.

"Who are you?! What do you want?" Makura demanded, angrily, as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Why, I am the one who has the power you need to survive!" the voice sneered, making a chill run down Sakura's spine.

"What do you mean?!" Ankoku asked, with a growl.

"What I mean is this; you two will not survive long without your master. I will give you the power you need to survive and you will still have control over your own destinies! You can even avenge yourselves on the one who ripped your master from you, Clow Reed!" the voice said, with malice in its voice. The two Guardians looked at one another, exchanging a 'what have we got to lose' look. Then Makura smiled, his eyes filled with the desire to get revenge.

"We'll take your power, dark one." Makura snarled, with evil emerging in his own voice already.

"Good." The dark voice said, then released some energy into the two Guardians. At first there were screams of pain, then silence fell, as the two Guardians accepted the energy and flew into the night. 

"Fly!" Sakura shouted, again, with fear in her heart. Before she could get very far, another brilliant flash of light transported her to Clow's bedroom. He was alone, save for one servant, having already sealed Yue and Kerberos away into their positions. 

"Meian………..can you do something for me?" Clow asked, his voice soft and weak.

"Anything, Clow-sama. What is it that you wish?" Meian asked.

"Mujaki's Guardians are on their way here. I need to seal them away so they will not endanger the world." Clow said, as he sat up, painfully, and struggled to get out of bed.

"But you are very weak, Clow-sama! You could die instantly from that!" Meian objected, but helped her master stand anyway.

"I am going to die, anyway, Meian! I'd just as well die trying to save my legacy than not die trying!" Clow said, as he took up his staff and waited. As expected, the two now evil Guardians crashed through the plate glass window, sending shattered glass flying in every direction. 

"I call on thee, magic of my mother! I call on thee, magic of my father! Seal away this terrible evil and spare the world of its emergence until the special star is born!" Clow shouted, releasing a powerful sealing spell on the two dark Guardians. The Guardians screamed as they were imprisoned, directing glares that were filled with hatred towards the sorcerer. 

"We'll get you for this, Clow!" Makura screamed, before he vanished from sight.

"And when we do get out of this, your Guardians will die!" Ankoku shouted, as he too faded from view. With a sigh, Clow collapsed to his knees, with a concerned Meian by his side.

"Clow-sama!" Meian said, as she held her dying master in a sitting position. Sakura watched with tears in her eyes, as Clow gently smiled at his servant, then closed his eyes, passing away quietly in her arms. As the scene faded to black, Sakura turned around to find Clow standing behind her, his eyes still sad.

"_Clow-san_…………….." Sakura murmured, as he kneeled before her, so he could be at eye level.

"_Card Mistress Sakura, I know how hard it is for you to fight, but this is something you must do. I care very deeply about Yue and Kerberos, but there is nothing I can do for them now. Their future lies with you, Sakura. When the time comes, will you protect them?_" Clow asked, seriously. Sakura's face took on a determined look and she nodded.

"_Hai! I'll do everything I can to protect Yue-chan and Kero-chan!_" Sakura promised. Clow smiled, the act brightening his handsome features. 

"_I have faith in you, Sakura. Your star's light will overcome the darkness._" Clow said, as he started fading away.

"_And everything will be all right._" Sakura and Clow both said together, as Sakura's mind returned to wakefulness. 

"Sakura-chan! Did you have a good nap?" Tomoyo asked, as she came inside and shook off her umbrella (she'd gone home to get some extra clothing earlier and had just been dropped off at Sakura's house). Sakura nodded.

"I had a strange, yet sad dream, though." Sakura said, as she went about fixing some hot chocolate for herself and the rest of her house-guests. 

"Oh? What was your dream about, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, keeping her voice down because she knew that Eriol was asleep on the couch.

"I dreamed about how the two evil Guardians were created and what led to Clow Reed's death. It was a very sad event." Sakura said, looking up when she saw Yue standing there, with Ruby Moon at his side.

"Yue-chan! What are you doing up?! You should be resting!" Sakura scolded, awakening those who had been asleep until then.

"I needed a change of pace." Yue said, simply, as Ruby Moon gently helped him sit in one of the chairs in the living room.

"But still! Your wounds haven't all healed yet!" Sakura objected, but draped a blanket over Yue's shoulders anyway. Yue offered her something of a ghost of a smile then looked away, as though slightly embarrassed by the show of emotion. Little did they realize that the darkness that had tried to destroy Yue a short time before was now overhead, contemplating it next move! 


	4. Chapter Four: Darkness, Shadow, and Ligh...

Chapter Four: Darkness, Shadow, and Light

It was several days before Yue's wounds fully healed and he could move around on his own without pain. Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Meiling all got a treat when Kerberos and Spinel Sun were caught playing chess in the living room. Tomoyo immediately whipped out her camcorder and started recording the unusual sight. Every time a move was made, an argument broke out between the two. For a few moments, all of them forgot what had broke them there and watched as the two felines argued over what move wasn't allowed and what was. Then, before any of them could react, an energy bolt shattered the window, forcing everyone to duck behind the couch. Kerberos and Spinel Sun stood snarling as a strange leonine Guardian walked in, his dark fur shining like ravens' wings and his back feathered wings folded delicately on his back. 

"Kerberos………….at long last………..I will feast well on your flesh!" the dark beast, obviously the one named Ankoku, growled, his garnet colored eyes glowing with hatred. With a roar, Ankoku attacked Kerberos, but was thrown off balance by Spinel Sun.

"What?! Who are you?!" Ankoku asked, giving Spinel a deadly look.

"Who I am is none of your concern. Your concern is this; you and your brother are outclassed. The Star and the Shadow will take you out, that is a fact." Spinel snarled, as he and Kerberos stood side by side and as Yue and Ruby Moon stood on either side of the two, their energy weapons held at ready. Ankoku looked at the four angry Guardians with a look akin to panic on his face. From her place in the back, Sakura gave the dark beast a look of sympathy, knowing what had originally made him that way. Ankoku whirled around and beat a hasty retreat, leaving the occupants of the house standing there.

"Spinel-san, what did you mean by 'the Shadow'? I know that Sakura-chan is 'the Star' but who is 'the Shadow'?" Tomoyo asked, as Spinel Sun looked quietly at Eriol with his cool blue eyes.

"Compared to those two, Eriol-sama is 'the Shadow' and not 'the Darkness'." Ruby Moon said, for once sounding dead serious. 

"It seems that this house is no longer safe for us to stay in. Sakura-san, would you object to being taken to my home?" Eriol asked, as he turned to the group.

"If it will be safer, Eriol-kun. But what about my father? If he returns here and finds me gone and the window broken, what do you think he will do?" Sakura asked, but got a gentle nudge from Kerberos.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! Your dad is half Clow, remember? He'll be able to sense that you are safe." Kerberos said, with a look of confidence in his golden eyes. 

"Sakura-chan………….what is it that you say every time a crisis is going on?" Yue asked, his tone not being one Kerberos had ever heard before. Sakura's eyes brightened.

"Everything will be all right! Thank you, Yue!" Sakura said, her confidence boosted by the quiet reassurance of her angel Guardian.

"You're welcome." Yue said, glad that Sakura had caught what he was trying to get across.

"Now, how do we get to the Hiiragizawa house without being seen by the dark ones?" Ruby Moon asked, as she looked out the broken window at the evening sky.

"That should be easy! Sakura-chan, what about…………..?" Tomoyo asked, whispering the latter part of her question into Sakura's ear. Sakura grinned and nodded.

"Create a covering mist, Mist Card!" Sakura shouted, releasing the card to do its job. 

"Good thinking, Sakura-chan." Kerberos commented, offering a ride for Sakura and Tomoyo.

"It was Tomoyo-chan's idea, really." Sakura said, modestly. 

"Tomoyo-chan, if you don't mind?" Eriol asked, from his place on Spinel Sun's back. Tomoyo blushed and joined him, while Syaoran and Meiling joined Sakura on Kerberos' back. As quickly as they could, the four Guardians and five humans used the mist to escape notice of the evil Guardians. 

Meanwhile, far away, Fujitaka Kinomoto stopped what he was doing and looked up. Nadeshiko looked worriedly at him, knowing that something had just happened in Tokyo. 

"Tou-san? What is it?" Touya asked, from his desk, as he finished typing his report and looked at his father.

"Sakura-san………..she's in danger……." Fujitaka said, his face paling as the realization dawned on him.

"Then maybe I can be of assistance, Kinomoto-kun." A voice said, from the balcony, as the owner entered the room, with two Guardians at his heels.

"Who are you?" Fujitaka asked, as Touya stood up, ready for a fight.

"Someone who can help save your daughter." The man replied, as he pushed back the hood of his robe. Fujitaka and Touya stood where they were, gaping in astonishment.


	5. Chapter Five: Makura's Trap and the Emer...

Chapter Five: Makura's Trap and the Emergence of the Light

For a few hours it seemed as though they were going to make it to Eriol's home without incident. They were forced to stop by a blast of energy impacting the ground in front of Kerberos and Spinel Sun, throwing them and their riders some distance before Makura revealed himself.

"Where do you think you are going, children?" Makura sneered, from his place on a lamppost. 

"Why are you doing this?! Kero-chan and Yue-chan didn't do anything to you!" Sakura shouted, courageously. 

"For revenge, child, revenge for my master, Mujaki-sama!" Makura said, his voice cold and filled with hatred. Sakura glanced at Yue; was this what could have happened if Clow Reed had not sealed him and Kerberos away before his death?

"Die! All of you!" Makura shouted, with evil glee, as he sent shards of dark crystal flying at the humans and Guardians. Yue grabbed Sakura and turned his back to the shards, hoping that his body was enough to shield Sakura from harm. Nothing happened.

"What?!" Makura screeched, as light surrounded the children and Guardians, protecting them from the attack.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked, blushing when she found herself in Yue's arms and looking up in astonishment when she saw a figure standing on top of a building. 

"That will be as far as you go, dark one." A calm male voice said, as he shattered the crystal shards with a commanding gesture. 

"Who are you? How dare you come between my revenge and me! Die!" Makura shouted, sending shards at the figure on the rooftop.

"Abunai!" Sakura shouted, but watched in utter amazement as the stranger leaped into the air and gracefully avoided the attack.

"Thank you for your concern, little one. But I am quite all right, as you can see." The stranger said, before turning his attention to the dark Guardian that stood above him. 

"_His voice_……………_it sounds so_…………_familiar, somehow_………….._But whose voice is it?_" Sakura thought, as the stranger looked away for a moment and nodded at someone only he could see. Out of nowhere, two more Guardians appeared! Only these had the colorful wings of tropical birds, only enlarged to fit the two Guardians' backs.

"Taihei! Kyuui! Accompany these innocents to that house over there! I will come to retrieve you after I am finished driving these dark ones away!" the stranger said, as he turned back to facing Makura and Ankoku (who had just arrived on the scene). 

"Right away, Master! Come this way, please!" the soft voiced angelic type said, as she gently ushered them in the direction of the house. 

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. The angelic Guardian smiled at her, calmly.

"My name is Taihei. Our master came here at the request of Kinomoto-san that we help protect you against the evil." The angel Guardian said, her voice holding a hint of a British accent in it. 

"Tou-san?! He knew we were in danger?! But who is that that is fighting against Ankoku and Makura?" Sakura asked, as a blast of light lit the area and the two evil Guardians went flying.

"Mine and Kyuui's master, but you will meet him in a little while. Come along, Kinomoto-chan." Taihei said, as they all retreated into the mansion. After they had all gotten settled, introductions began and questions flew.

"Who are you? Who's your master? Where were you the night of April twelfth?" Kerberos asked, cringing when the rest of the group got after him about the last question.

"Kerberos!" was the collective shout.

"Sheesh………Can't I at least pretend to be a detective?" Kerberos asked, much to the amusement of Taihei and Kyuui. 

"You're just as mouthy as I thought you would be, Kerberos!" Kyuui said, her accent also lightly hinting at where she and her sister had spent a portion of their lives.

"Eh?! Mouthy?! Who are you to talk, eh?" Kerberos asked, his feathers now ruffled. Kyuui opened her mouth to say more, but was prevented from doing so by the appearance of the cloaked figure.

"Master!" Kyuui and Taihei said, with relief in their voices. The man chuckled and sat down, rubbing Kyuui's ears as he gazed at the group from the dark recesses of his robe's hood.

"Would you mind telling us who you are, sir?" Syaoran asked, sounding like he was getting impatient with the whole situation. The man chuckled.

"Are you that anxious about finding out who I am, Li Syaoran?" the man asked, as he stood and faced him. Syaoran nodded, looking nervous as he looked up at the cloaked man. 

"Then I shall reveal my identity." The man said, as he reached up and pushed back the hood that hid his face from view. All movement ceased in the room as nine pairs of eyes stared at him in astonishment. 

"Clow Reed?!" Yue and Kerberos yelped.

"Clow-san?!" Sakura shouted, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Mikomi………………" Eriol whispered, shocked to see this stranger's face. He was tall, with long, black hair, and wore personalized robes that resembled those that Clow Reed had worn during life. Calm, lavender eyes gazed out at those who were in the room, and he smiled when he saw Sakura.

"So you are the one Clow was intending to give his cards to. This is truly an honor for me, since I never thought I would live to see the Star." Mikomi said, as he kneeled before Sakura and looked into her eyes.

"You look so much like Clow-san. Are you related to him?" Sakura asked, innocently.

"I am. In fact, Clow Reed was my elder brother. He was the most powerful sorcerer in the family, and I was a close second. The farthest I could go was creating Taihei and Kyuui, but I couldn't create cards of my own. Quite frankly, I didn't want to. I respected my brother too much to copy him in that respect. Taihei and Kyuui came about as a result of my coming of age and becoming so intolerably bored one afternoon. Yet they are the closest friends I could have ever asked for and have stayed by me through all this time." Mikomi said, smiling when Taihei sat down next to him.

"But how could you be here? How did you survive all those centuries?" Syaoran asked.

"When I created my two Guardians, I stopped aging. When Clow died, I put myself and my Guardians into a long sleep, for which we would only awaken when the seal on the Clow Cards was broken and when the Star's powers became pronounced." Mikomi replied, looking at Eriol and giving him a knowing look.

"But why did you come to Sakura-chan's aid?" Tomoyo asked, as Mikomi leaned back in his chair.

"I sensed part of my brother's presence in London and found Kinomoto-kun there, along with his son, Touya. They told me that he, Fujitaka-sensei as he is known here, had felt that his daughter was in terrible danger. Since Fujitaka is half of my brother's soul, I followed his feelings and transported myself and my Guardians to where you were when you were being attacked. Luckily I arrived just in time. I will help in any way I can, since that is the only way I can honor my brother's memory, now." Mikomi said, his willingness to help showing in his eyes. Sakura smiled at him.

"Arigato, Mikomi-san!" Sakura said, happy to have another friend join in the fight. Mikomi smiled back, showing how eerily similar he was to his deceased brother.

"You are very welcome, Sakura-san." Mikomi said, giving her head a gentle, fatherly pat, before walking off to find someplace to sleep.

"He is so much like Clow, yet different in many ways." Kerberos murmured, sounding a little more subdued than usual.

"He is." Yue agreed, looking down when he felt Sakura hug him around the waist, seeming to take comfort in his presence. Yue could feel a slight blush coming on, especially since Ruby Moon and Taihei were off giggling in a corner, while Kyuui, Spinel and Kerberos just simply rolled their eyes and padded off to find a room for themselves.


	6. Chapter Six: Confrontation

Chapter Six: Confrontation

Taihei yawned as she watched Kerberos and Spinel Sun play a video game (they had both reverted to their false forms, so they could do this) laughing when Spinel would make a mistake and in turn, glare at Kero, who was enjoying himself. Yue, on the other hand, remained in his true form and sat at the window, his eyes distant.

"What are you thinking about, Yue?" Taihei asked, as she got up and approached the quiet angel Guardian. 

"Mistress Sakura………I don't understand. How could she like me so much, even after I had been so cold to her?" Yue asked, watching as Taihei sat across from him.

"She has a warm, forgiving heart. She'd give anything to see you happy and safe. I know I haven't known any of you for very long, but I can see how much she cares about you and Kerberos. You are very important to her, I can tell by the way she looks at you." Taihei said, with a knowing smile.

"By the way she looks at me?" Yue asked, looking confused, even though he didn't want to. Taihei nodded.

"The eyes are the windows of a person's soul, Yue. She has a special look she gives you; one of trust and understanding." Taihei said, as Yue gave her a look of consternation.

"How do you know so much about this, Taihei?" Yue asked.

"When a Guardian dreams, he or she has the chance to look into other people's lives. If you really want to know, Yue, ask your false self, and he should tell you." Taihei said, glancing across the room when Kyuui entered the room.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Is there anything in particular that you would want, Taihei?" Kyuui asked, her voice, as always, coming out in an even purr.

"Just the usual spiced tea and biscuits, please. Yue, do you want anything?" Taihei asked.

"I can't eat anything." Yue said, quietly.

"Why don't you try it sometime? You might even like it!" Kero said, before resuming his true form.

"If I did, I would probably end up gaining weight, like you." Yue said, sounding every bit like an elder brother.

"I don't gain weight and you know it, Yue!" Kerberos roared, angrily.

"Could have fooled me!" Yue retorted, as Kyuui and Taihei started laughing at the situation. 

"What in the world is going on in here?!" Mikomi asked, also laughing when he saw who was arguing with whom. 

"He started it!" Kerberos shouted, pointing at Yue with one paw.

"I did not." Yue retaliated.

"You did so." Kerberos said, crossing his 'arms' over his chest.

"Did not." Yue muttered.

"Did so!" Kerberos growled.

"You two sound like two six-year-olds fighting over a toy! And to think you are both older than we are! Oi!" Kyuui muttered, before putting a paw to her face. Yue and Kerberos glared at one another, then glared at Kyuui, who simply ruffled her brightly colored feathers and walked off. 

"Now, now, calm down. I know that this is getting a little annoying for all of you, but we must at least try to get along while we are under this roof!" Mikomi said, as Taihei stood, straightened her peach-colored robes and walked into the kitchen, but not before giving her master a loving look. Breakfast was a rather noisy affair as Kerberos and Kyuui argued over who got how many pancakes and as Yue taunted Kerberos about his 'becoming' a pancake.

"Yue-chan, your other form is hanging around my brother too much." Sakura said, with a note of exasperation in her voice. Yue quirked up an eyebrow and resumed his usual silent vigil at the window. 

"Stubborn as an old jack……..!?" Kyuui was about to comment, before having a pair of hands clamp over her mouth.

"Kyuui! Stop that old foul mouth of yours! There are children in the house!" Taihei said, getting a dirty look from her sister as Mikomi laughed at them from his end of the table. 

"Mikomi-san, did you ever meet a lady by the name of Mitsuki Kaho?" Sakura asked. 

"As a matter of fact, I have. She was the one that awakened Taihei, Kyuui, and me from our long slumber, so to speak." Mikomi replied, before taking a sip of his tea. 

"What do you mean by that, Mikomi-san?" Tomoyo asked.

"The three of us knew that the Star had been born and that the seal on the Cards had been broken, but we could not fully awaken until we were told that the Star was ready to meet us. That was where Mitsuki-san came in. she used Clow's bell to break the seal I had placed on us." Mikomi replied as he gingerly sipped his hot tea. 

"That explains why Mitsuki-sensei left for England." Tomoyo said, thoughtfully. Mikomi nodded, his expression thoughtful. 

"What are we going to do about this problem of the dark Guardians? We can't keep hiding forever." Spinel Sun said, as he glanced out the window. 

"I know. But we need some kind of plan before we face them. any ideas, minna?" Eriol asked, turning his gaze to each of the room's occupants. 

"Isn't there some kind of way to purify them?" Sakura asked, getting some surprised looks from her friends.

"Kinomoto, those Guardians are evil! They must be destroyed, or they will plague the earth forever!" Syaoran said, scoffing Sakura's sympathetic feelings.

"But it would be like destroying Yue-chan and Kero-chan! They started off good and they can be good again! Why do we have to destroy them before we can learn that they can be changed?" Sakura asked, her eyes suddenly shimmering with tears. 

"It's impossible, Kinomoto." Syaoran said, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest. With a sob, Sakura rushed from the room. 

"Don't even think of going after her, kid." Kerberos growled, as Yue slipped unnoticed from the kitchen, going after Sakura. 

Sakura ran out of the house and into the garden. She sat crying beside the nadeshiko flowers until a gentle hand touched her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Yue looking down at her, with concern in his silvery eyes. 

"Yue-chan…….." Sakura said, glad that it was he that had found her. Yue could tell that she'd seen something that was different about the threat and that she could not bring herself to destroy the evil Guardians. 

"I understand, Sakura-chan. Clow-sama must have shown you what Makura and Ankoku were like before they were overtaken by evil. There must be a way to turn them back, so don't listen to that boy when he says there isn't a way. It hurts to see you upset." Yue said, his voice gentle.

"Yue-chan……………arigato, Yue-chan." Sakura said, then hugged Yue, burying her face in his robes, enjoying the scent that emanated from them. Without realizing it, Yue wrapped his arms around Sakura, shielding her with his embrace. 

"_Little Card Mistress, not only have you captured the cards, you seem to have captured my heart as well._" Yue thought, as he leaned against a tree and watched the sunlight filter through the green canopy above. 

"Well, well! Look at the little lovebirds! I hate to ruin a moment such as this, but it's time to die, Yue!" Makura sneered as he descended from overhead, cutting off Yue's and Sakura's escape route. 

"Why?" Sakura asked, her eyes afraid, but she stood between Yue and Makura, nonetheless.

"Why, you ask? Why? Because your Guardians' creator killed ours' and gave his own Guardians a chance to be happy! We vowed to kill Yue and Kerberos when we got the chance; and our chance has finally come! Die Yue!" Makura screamed, as he shoved Sakura aside and dove at Yue, his eyes blazing with hatred. 

"Create a wall of light, Light Card!" Sakura shouted, sending the card into battle. 

"What?!" Makura screeched, in astonishment, as light surrounded him.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's voice shouted, from somewhere nearby.

"Light Barrier." Mikomi shouted, as he put a protective barrier around Meiling and Tomoyo, then he himself went into battle. 

"Mikomi-sama!" Taihei screamed, when Ankoku came from nowhere and pinned the sorcerer.

"Taihei, Kyuui! Help Yue, Sakura-san and Kerberos! Don't worry about me! I'll get out of this!" Mikomi shouted, before Ankoku's claws slashed his right shoulder and as Mikomi held his head off by using his staff. Sakura struggled as she held the Light Card's barrier, knowing that it could give way at any moment. 

"Pathetic." Makura snarled, as he broke free and proceeded to attack Sakura. A suddenly enraged Yue knocked him out of the sky. 

"What?!" Makura yelped, as Yue bore down on him, sending shower after shower of crystal blades flying at him.

"You have just made a big mistake, Makura." Yue said, his voice icy as he charged an arrow and sent it flying at the evil Guardian. Sakura watched in mute astonishment. She'd never seen Yue so angry before.

"Now you will feel the same kind of pain I felt when you and your brother attacked me." Yue snarled, as Kerberos joined him and they both attacked Makura. 

"Ankoku! Help me!" Makura wailed, as both Kerberos and Yue attacked him, letting him know their fury.

"Makura!" Ankoku shouted, forgetting Mikomi and flying off to help his brother.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mikomi shouted, as he created an iron cage around Ankoku, preventing him from joining his brother. 

"Don't interfere, brother of Clow Reed!" Ankoku roared, blasting the cage apart, blowing Mikomi back in the process. 

"Mikomi-sama!" Kyuui shouted, as she rushed over to him. 

"Kyuui………is Sakura-san all right?" Mikomi asked, lifting his head a little bit, even though it was painful to do so.

"Yes. She is fine. She is a little shaken up, but she will be all right. Master, what about you?" Kyuui asked. 

"I'll heal. Now, go help Yue and Kerberos. Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon are already up there." Mikomi said, as he held his bleeding shoulder with one hand, wincing when he sat up and propped himself up on a tree.

"Yes, Mikomi-sama." Kyuui said, as she reluctantly left her master's side and went again into battle. Sakura watched as the Guardians fought. Ruby Moon screamed as a crystal shard tore through her left wing, forcing her to land. Spinel Sun roared in rage as Ankoku closed in for the kill. Eriol also cried out as a crystal shard passed through his shoulder, forcing him to his knees. 

"Eriol-sama." Ruby Moon whispered, as Eriol fell back into her arms, unconscious. Then, just as things were looking grim, a bell sounded, forcing all action to cease.

"No…………….Clow's Bell! Ankoku!" Makura shouted, beating a hasty retreat. 

"It seems that I have arrived just in time." A familiar female voice said, as its owner appeared before them.

"Mitsuki-sensei?!" Sakura yelped, in surprise. Kaho smiled at her and put the magical bell away.

"We'll have time for catching up later. For now, let's get inside and tend to the wounds, shall we?" Kaho asked, as she helped Mikomi to his feet. Sakura nodded, then turned to Kerberos and Yue and started talking to them, making sure they were all right.


	7. Chapter Seven: Healing the Scars

Chapter Seven: Healing the Scars

Mikomi winced as Kaho bandaged his shoulder, while Taihei looked worriedly on. 

"Don't look so afraid, Taihei. I'll be all right." Mikomi murmured, weakened by the blood loss, but still able to remain alert to his surroundings. 

"You were lucky, Mikomi, that the artery wasn't severed, otherwise, you might be in a hospital morgue by now." Kaho said, gently. 

"I know, Mitsuki-san, I know. You don't have to remind me. In any case, I should have been dead years ago, but I am still here." Mikomi said, with a chuckle, wincing when the slightest movement sent slicing pain through his shoulder. Across the room, Yue and Kerberos dozed, while Sakura leaned back (with Yue right beside her) on Kerberos, using him as a living throw pillow.

"Sakura-san looks so peaceful over there with them. It makes me wonder how Clow knew what would be perfect for her." Mikomi said, as he watched Yue reposition a wing, then went back to sleep. 

"I don't know, but they do go good together, don't they?" Taihei asked, giggling as Kerberos muttered something about cheesecake in his sleep. 

"Yes, they certainly do." Mikomi said, as he continued watching the peaceful scene, knowing too well that it wasn't going to last. Hours later, he was proven right.

"Yue and Sakura sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-Geeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!" Ruby Moon screamed, as Yue started chasing her around the house, yelling expletives as he went.

"I wonder why he is getting so worked up?" Spinel Sun muttered, as he and Kerberos watched the two moon Guardians run around. 

"Don't know, don't want to know." Was Kerberos' reply, before he retreated into the kitchen. Eriol winced when he heard something break upstairs.

"It sounds like they are destroying the house." Tomoyo said, all those in the kitchen wincing when they heard a very loud crash upstairs.

"It certainly seems that way. YUE! RUBY MOON!" Eriol shouted, sounding not unlike a parent when he did that. Silence followed. 

"Hoeee……….." Sakura murmured, as the sudden silence fell. 

"I hope nothing happened up there." Kerberos said, suddenly concerned about his brother. 

"I'm going up to check!" Sakura said, as she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"I'm going with you, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, as she and Sakura went up to where they had heard the crash. Within moments, they could hear the sounds of fighting.

"Yue-chan! Ruby Moon!" Sakura yelped, getting her staff out and entering the room. Instantly, Sakura could see Ankoku there, snarling and backed into a corner, with Yue and Ruby Moon charging their energy weapons. 

"Yue-chan!" Sakura shouted.

"Get back, Sakura-chan!" Yue replied. It was then that Sakura saw that Ankoku was hurt. One of his paws was speared by a long piece of glass and was bleeding heavily.

"His paw is hurt!" Sakura said, as she approached. Ankoku growled, but was suddenly mystified by the gentle radiance the young girl let off. 

"Be careful, Card Mistress! He could kill you, if given the chance!" Ruby Moon warned, but was ignored by the compassionate Card Mistress. 

"There, there, let me see that paw." Sakura said, gently. Ankoku stared at her.

"Why do you care? Why don't you listen to your precious Yue-chan and back off before I kill you?" Ankoku asked, trying to sound threatening, but only succeeding in sounding sarcastic and bitter.

"Because you're hurt. I want to help you. I will, if you let me." Sakura said, ever gentle. 

"But I tried to kill you before! Once my paw is better, I could try again!" Ankoku said, this time sounding almost afraid.

"But you won't. I know because you're a good Guardian. You were created by a gentle heart." Sakura said, moving close enough to touch, but did not touch the trembling beast. 

"But……………but that gentle heart was taken away by Clow Reed! He's dead because of Clow Reed!" Ankoku suddenly bawled, tears coming forth and spilling down furry cheeks. By now, Yue and Ruby Moon had let their guard down; just what in the world was going on?! Compassion taking over reason, Sakura gently hugged the neck of the sobbing Guardian. Ankoku was taken aback by the sudden gentle touch, but then suddenly seemed to relish in it. The warmth he felt from this girl was almost the same as his long dead master's! After so long, Ankoku could feel warmth; as his tears subsided, he found himself purring like a kitten again, like he had so many years ago. He watched as Sakura tenderly bound his paw. Yue and Ruby Moon were in shock.

"Incredible. Simply incredible……………." Yue muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. But it had been done; one of the two rogue Guardians had just been saved from the darkness.

"Can you walk?" Sakura asked. Ankoku slowly got to his feet and took a limping step forward.

"Hai." Ankoku said, after a moment. 

"Okay. Let's go downstairs. Do you want anything to eat? We were just in the middle of making breakfast when you arrived." Sakura said, cheerfully. Ankoku looked uncertain.

"Will you make sure your leonine Guardian doesn't hurt me?" Ankoku asked.

"I will, don't worry. Yue-chan, Ruby Moon, are you two coming?" Sakura asked. 

"Erm…………….I think we need to clean up this mess first." Ruby Moon replied, pointing out the broken glass on the floor.

"Good point. Meet you down there, then." Sakura said, as she, a surprised Tomoyo and a newly reformed Ankoku went downstairs. Almost immediately, Ankoku took to Tomoyo like Kero had done to Sakura. 

"He's just like a giant kitten now!" Tomoyo said, giggling when Ankoku purred at her scratching his ears.

"Sakura! What have you……………….?!?" Syaoran yelped, when he saw Sakura and Tomoyo with Ankoku.

"What's he doin' here?!" Syaoran asked.

"He's reformed, Li-kun! He's not mean anymore!" Sakura said, when she saw Syaoran reach for his sword. 

"She is right. He no longer has an evil aura." Eriol said, then noticed something about Tomoyo. Something had just awakened within her, and it was supporting Ankoku!

"Well, I think Daidoji-san has just acquired a Guardian of her own!" Mikomi said, from his seat. 

"I have?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai. It seems that some innate magical ability has been awakened within you for the specific purpose of maintaining Ankoku and possibly Makura as well!" Kaho said, as stunned looks came from all of those in the room. Kerberos and Kyuui approached Ankoku and took a good look at him. Then Kerberos grinned, getting a confused look from Ankoku.

"Welcome to the club, Anky!" Kerberos said, getting a deadpan look from Ankoku.

"I haven't known you long and already I wish you wouldn't call me that." Ankoku muttered, as laughter erupted from all of the room's occupants. The answer had been found for the Guardians' dilemma, and what an answer it was!

"It seems that that old song was true………All you need truly IS love." Mikomi said, with a chuckle.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked, obviously confused. 

"Don't worry about it, Kinomoto-san, it's from before your time." Kaho said, then smiled as Ankoku was quickly accepted into the fold. Yesterday's enemy had become today's friend. It was a strange turn of events, indeed.


	8. Chapter Eight: Finding the Light

Chapter Eight: Finding the Light

Makura flew around the town, looking everywhere for his missing brother. Where had he gotten to? 

"_Surely he should have returned by now! He should have had an easy time picking off those humans and the Guardians! Where is he?_" Makura wondered, as he flew back in the direction of the Hiiragizawa house. Then he felt it, his brother's presence!

"_He's still there?! But why?!_" Makura thought, as he descended silently, landed in a tree, and watched those inside. He was astonished when he saw Ankoku sitting contentedly beside one girl, allowing her to rub his ears, enjoying the attention he was getting. 

"_W-what is this?! What the hell has happened to Ankoku? Why is he not killing them?!_" Makura thought, very confused and very angry by this strange turn of events. Without even thinking, he charged his energy weapon and blasted the side of the house away. He was even more surprised when Ankoku stood his ground in front of the girl with the long grey hair.

"What do you think you are doing, Ankoku? We are supposed to be killing them, not befriending them!" Makura snarled, his eyes glowing with rage.

"Makura, we don't have to hate these children! They've given me another chance to be loved and happy! You can have another chance too, if only you'd take it!" Ankoku replied, as Kerberos, Kyuui, and Spinel Sun gathered close to him, turning their gazes up to look at the enraged evil guardian.

"Feh. So you have fallen to their charms, Ankoku? And to think I'd thought you were stronger and smarter than that! Our master had made a mistake in making you. You are flawed." Makura growled, his blood red eyes glowing dangerously. With that said, he charged a blast that was meant for Ankoku and the girl beside him.

"Don't Makura!" Yue shouted, and leaped into the air, grabbing both of Makura's wrists in an attempt to prevent him from attacking.

"You are a fool, Yue!" Makura roared, as he freed one hand plunged it through Yue's back, having it emerge from Yue's stomach. Yue gagged as blood surged to the back of his throat and cried out in agony as Makura removed his hand from him, and allowed him to fall back.

"YUE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, in horror, as Yue fell back. 

"Yue!" Kerberos yelped, then leaped into the air, catching the severely injured angel guardian on his back. Makura smiled in pleasure as he watched Kerberos descend and as the children surrounded the wounded angel. 

"That is enough, Makura. You have shed enough blood. Ensnare!" Mikomi's voice said, darkly, as a cage appeared around Makura, trapping him.

"Yue-chan, please……………hang on." Sakura sobbed, as she tried to stanch the gross bleeding Yue's stomach wound. 

"Let us try something." Taihei and Ruby Moon said, as they gathered close to Yue's side and started using their own magic to heal the ugly wounds in Yue's back and stomach.

"He'll have scars for the rest of his life, but at least he's out of danger. He should be fine. Don't worry, little Card Mistress." Taihei said, gently.

"Now I'm pooped! I'm going to go find a good place to sleep for a while. Wake me if something happens!" Ruby Moon said, seemingly nonchalant, but actually quite worried for her elder 'brother's' well being.

"We will, Ruby. Sleep well." Eriol said, as he turned his attention back to the evil being in the cage.

"Will you be able to maintain that cage on your own, Mikomi?" Eriol asked, as Mikomi leaned on a pillar.

"I should be able to. Cage spells are easier to set up and sustain than they are to take down. You taught me that long ago." Mikomi said, as he stared grimly at the creature in the cage.

"Poor Yue-san." Tomoyo murmured, worriedly, as she gazed at the angel guardian's peaceful face. Even though his wounds were healed, his clothes were bloodstained. 

"Let's get him to the couch. He probably won't remember much when he wakes up, but it's best that he's as comfortable as we can make him." Mikomi said, as he at last turned his back on the cage.

"Let me out of here! Damn you! Let me out!" Makura screamed, furiously. All ignored him, including Ankoku. He continued screaming for several hours more, then he simply gave up. He was surprised when Sakura came to him in the evening with a tray of food.

"What are you doing, little brat? What about your precious Yue-chan?" Makura sneered.

"Yue-chan doesn't eat, but I thought you would like something." Sakura said, gently. Makura was surprised, but he hid that from her; masking his expression with one of hatred.

"Why would you want to feed me? Especially after I nearly killed your precious moon guardian? Don't you hate me?" Makura asked, with a sneer.

"No, I don't hate you. I pity you. You're so cold and filled with hate, when you were once so warm." Sakura said, softly.

"It's all because of Clow Reed. If it wasn't for him, my master would never have died." Makura snarled.

"If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't even be here." Sakura said, with a quiet wisdom in her young eyes. 

"What do you mean, brat?" Makura spat, his eyes taking on their reddish glow again.

"Clow Reed showed me what happened the day you and Ankoku were created. He showed me how he had to help Mujaki stabilize you so you wouldn't vanish from existence like his cards had." Sakura explained, as fresh tears came to her eyes.

"You lie. What you are telling me is a lie." Makura growled.

"No, she is telling you the truth, Makura-san." Tomoyo said, as she appeared beside her friend.

"How do you know?" Makura demanded.

"Sakura-chan would never lie to you or anyone else. It's just the way she is." Tomoyo said, gently. Then a tense silence fell upon them, as Makura looked from Sakura to Tomoyo, and back again. He was beginning to become confused; were they actually telling him the truth? Or were they lying to him? He jumped when he felt a gentle touch on his right hand, the hand unsullied by Yue's blood. He turned and found to his shock that Tomoyo had placed a hand on his, gently grasping his fingers. 

"What are you doing? Don't you realize that I could strangle you or run my hand through your chest?" Makura asked, trying to find any fear in Tomoyo's eyes. 

"Hai, I do realize you could, but you won't. I know that that gentle heart is in there somewhere and it won't let you hurt me." Tomoyo replied, confidently.

"A gentle heart? In me? How do you know it even exists?" Makura asked, scoffing at the very idea.

"Because Sakura-chan has seen it in Ankoku, and in you. That's how I know." Tomoyo said, matter-of-factly.

"You have a lot of faith in your friend, don't you?" Makura asked, suddenly sounding very sad.

"Yes. I have faith in all my friends, even more so in Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied.

"What does it feel like? Having friends?" Makura asked, his voice becoming softer the more he talked.

"It's a wonderful feeling. Why don't you try it out and see for yourself?" Tomoyo asked, as she gazed up at the black-winged, black-clothed angel.

"How? How could I try it out when I have no friends?" Makura asked, bitterly.

"I'll be your friend, Makura-san." Tomoyo said. This took Makura by surprise; the girl he'd tried to kill was wanting to be his friend!

"Why? Why would you want to be my friend? I have been nothing but evil to you." Makura murmured, miserably.

"You're lonely, that's why. You and your brother have been alone for so long." Tomoyo said, as the angel looked confusedly at her.

"Yes……………….we have been………………..I have been……………..alone for so long." Makura whispered, as tears came to his eyes, all his malice and hatred giving way for his loneliness to take over.

"I'll make sure you're never lonely again. Please trust me, Makura-san." Tomoyo said, as Sakura watched them both silently. It took Makura a few moments to say anything more.

"I won't be lonely anymore?" Makura asked, sounding more like a lost child than an evil angel.

"No. You and Ankoku will live with me, just like Kero-chan lives with Sakura-chan." Tomoyo promised.

"Where does Yue live?" Makura suddenly asked.

"Nearby." Sakura said, with a giggle.

"Oh." Makura said, looking back at Tomoyo with a look of blossoming trust.

"I trust you, but how will you support me?" Makura asked.

"Don't worry. I'm already supporting Ankoku now." Tomoyo said, comfortingly. Then, almost hesitantly, Makura took Tomoyo's hand in his, and, without his realizing it, the cage melted away as he accepted Tomoyo's magic and pushed the darkness out of him.

"Welcome home, Makura." Ankoku said, as he emerged from the shadows and walked over to his brother. 

"I'm sorry, Ankoku. Will you ever forgive me?" Makura asked, sadly.

"You know I will. But the ones you must apologize to are the ones you have wounded. Follow me." Ankoku replied, as he led the way into the undamaged part of the house. As Makura, Tomoyo, and Sakura left that part of the house, following Ankoku, a dark figure was taking shape; and it was not happy.


	9. Chapter Nine: Defeating the Darkness

Chapter Nine: Defeating the Darkness

It was with a weary groan, that Yue returned to awareness, and realized that something had changed. As he opened his eyes and looked around, at first, nothing seemed different. Then he heard the voices of Makura and Ankoku close by, and stiffened, ready for another battle.

"You needn't worry, Yue. Makura is on our side, now." Kyuui stated, from beside him, as she also looked in the direction the two former dark guardians were coming from, with Tomoyo by their sides.

"When did this…..come about?" Yue asked, as he slowly sat up; wincing slightly at the weakness that clung to his body from the blood loss he had suffered the night before.

"Last night, shortly after dinner. I will have to hand it to those two children; they are certainly stubborn and determined. They've accomplished the impossible, by returning those two lost souls to the light." Kyuui said, with admiration in her tone; noticing when Makura glanced at Yue, gave him an ashamed look, and then looked away again, his eyes filled with self-loathing and guilt.

"Though they still seem a little uneasy around us…..Maybe, with their new mistress' help, they will finally be able to overcome their own shortcomings." Taihei murmured, as she approached his bed and looked gently at him.

"How is your master faring? He was hurt in the last fight, wasn't he?" Yue asked, concernedly.

"Yes, though not nearly as severely as you had been. Sakura-chan has been worried sick about you since last night." Taihei replied; no sooner saying that when the young Card Mistress rushed into the room, smiled an overjoyed smile, and gave the bemused Moon Guardian a hug.

"I'm all right, Sakura-chan…..No need to worry." Yue soothed, as he rubbed her back comfortingly when he felt tears soak his shirt collar.

"I can't help it…..You were so badly hurt…..and looked so weak last night…..Please don't hurt yourself like that again! Not even for my sake!" Sakura sobbed, as she looked up at him tearfully; her honest love for him and Kerberos showing freely in her emerald gaze.

"If not to protect you, or my former master, Clow-sama, why was I created? You both are the reason I exist, Sakura-chan." Yue stated, gently, as he pulled her onto his lap, and held her closer to him, so she could hear his heartbeat.

"But I just don't want you to be hurt because of me….." Sakura whispered, as she gripped his shirt tightly in her right hand. At this, she got a slight sigh, and then felt when Yue reached up and gripped her hand firmly in his.

"_Her heart is too pure, for the battle ahead_….._But how can I protect her from the bloodshed to come? What can I do, to keep the hardships from breaking her heart?_" Yue wondered, as at a loss about this problem now, as he had been when they had first faced Eriol, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun. Yet he didn't even have the chance to think further about his question, when something burst through the ceiling into the room; forcing him to stand and arm himself, and for Taihei and Kyuui to do the same.

"What the heck just happened?!" Kerberos yelped, skidding to a halt when he laid eyes on the creature. All that could truly be said of the monster was that it must have come straight from hell. Oily, disheveled black fur stuck up in all directions on a distorted, canine body; a stark white patch decorating its' hideous face, and illuminating its' lurid red eyes.

"W-what is that thing?!" Meiling asked, her voice reduced to a frightened whisper, as the beast sized everyone in the room up.

"I don't know……" Syaoran said, in response, as cold fear worked its' way down his spine, and as he gripped his sword tightly in both hands in an effort to reassure himself.

"That is the same creature……that had approached us about getting revenge for Mujaki-sama…..so long ago….." Makura murmured, as he protectively moved Tomoyo behind him, in an effort to shield her.

"There isn't enough room to fight in here……We must split up and get outside!" Mikomi shouted, as he appeared in the hallway, and ushered for them to follow him. With no argument, the children and their guardians raced for the door; just barely managing to avoid the beast's claws as they did so.

"_**You can run, Makura, Ankoku**_……_**but you can't hide! You BELONG to me! Your souls are bound to mine!**_" the creature roared, as it burst through the wall and chased after them.

"Not anymore! Your hold on us has been broken!" Ankoku retorted, as he briefly stopped, turned, and fired a blast of black fire at the beast's face; getting an unearthly roar of pain and rage from it, as a result.

"Ankoku! Run, you fool! This is no time for heroics!" Makura shouted, when he'd noticed that his brother wasn't right beside him, and had heard the fury-filled roar. With no further words, Ankoku then turned tail and ran; barely avoiding another swipe of the creature's paw as he did so.

"Way to go, Anky! You've bought us some time!" Kerberos cried, as they all rushed towards the door; taking to the air almost as soon as their feet hit the lawn.

"Where should we go now?! We can't let that thing reach the rest of the neighborhood!" Sakura said, from Kerberos' back, her emerald eyes filled with fear and worry for her neighbors.

"We need to find a place where we can deal with this darkness once and for all. Are there any parks or undeveloped tracts of land hereabouts?" Mikomi asked, as he looked to each of them for an answer.

"Head to the west! There are still places in that direction that haven't been developed!" a man's voice said, from the top of a nearby building. When they all turned to look, they could see what appeared to be a tall, white-mantled warrior standing there.

"Thank you, friend! Your help is appreciated!" Mikomi shouted, gratefully, and then returned his attention to leading the children and guardians away from the mansion. On through the night, the mad dash continued; with the demonic creature nipping at their heels the entire time. Finally, they reached the outskirts of the city. With only moments to prepare, the six guardians and Mikomi ushered their friends into the rocky outcrops, and waited for the beast to attack.

"_**You will pay for burning my face, you ungrateful cretin!**_" the monster snarled, before it launched itself at them.

"Then we'll just have to give you more fire, demon!" Mikomi retorted, as he formed what appeared to be a fireball in his hands, and then threw it with all his strength at it; wincing when that strained his still-injured body even more.

"Create a wall of flame! Firey Card!" Sakura shouted, adding her strength to Mikomi's spell.

"Anky! Spinel! Kyuui! Let's add a little more heat to the inferno!" Kerberos roared, and got nods from all three of the other leonine guardians. The beast uttered a blood-curdling cry, when the combined attack struck it; the heat of it searing its' eyes shut, from the intensity of the flames.

"That isn't gonna stop it for long! We've got to think of something else!" Kerberos shouted, when he'd noticed that it was already trying to heal itself.

"_**FOOLS!!**_" the beast roared, as it forced its' eyes to open again, and then lashed out at all who were close enough for it to wound. Yue, Mikomi, Eriol, Makura and Syaoran uttered pained yelps when the claws tore into them, and the huge paw succeeded in knocking them to the ground.

"Yue-chan! Minna-san!" Sakura cried, when she saw them fall, then launched another attack, "Create a living wall, Wood Card!" Instantly, the trees around them formed a living barrier in front of the creature, providing the wounded fighters with a small avenue of escape.

"What can we do? It's so strong!" Tomoyo shouted, as she worriedly looked at Makura's wounds, and was dismayed when she saw how deep they were.

"The Sakura Cards might not be enough! Mitsuki-san! Do you still have Clow's Bell?" Mikomi asked, desperately; gritting his teeth when his new injuries burned in retaliation for any sudden movements.

"Yes! But what do you have in mind?" Kaho asked, as she pulled Eriol away from the edge of the barrier; knowing that it wasn't going to hold the monster off for long.

"See if it has enough power to create an opening. If that doesn't work, then we'll have to hope for a miracle." Mikomi said, as he forced himself to stand, and summoned his staff.

"I'll do what I can!" Kaho said, agreeing with the last-ditch plan, and hoping that the effort would be enough to stop the beast.

"Eriol, do you know any sealing spells?" Mikomi then asked, as he turned to Clow Reed's reincarnation for an answer.

"I should. Which one do you have in mind?" Eriol said, as a desperate plan began to form.

"Seal away its' power, and siphon off whatever else remains…..or at least try to." Mikomi replied.

"Consider it done!" Eriol agreed, then got right to work.

"We'll work on distracting it." Syaoran said, quietly; keeping his voice down so it wouldn't alert the monster to what they were up to.

"Be careful, then. Keep out of reach." Mikomi stated, as the barrier was blown apart, and they were all forced to put the plan into action. With an agility that was more or less brought on by desperation, the Guardians and their masters did what they could to bring the monster down. Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and the six Guardians made sure that the monster's attention was kept on them, while struggling to stay out of reach of its' talons, and Kaho and Eriol focused on their spells; preparing for the moment when they would be able to weaken the beast enough to kill it.

"Now!" Mikomi shouted, when he could see that the spells had reached their full power. With desperate yells, Kaho raised the bell over her head, and Eriol threw his sealing spell with all his might.

"_**Curse you!!**_" the monster roared, furiously, when the spells impacted on it and took effect immediately, much to their relief. They all turned to look, however, when something began to materialize between them and the beast, and a groaning/wheezing sound could be heard above its' enraged snarls.

"Hoe??" Sakura asked, confusedly, as the object in front of them solidified.

"What in the world?!" Kaho muttered, not believing what she was seeing.

"It's about time….." Mikomi gasped, a relieved smile forming when he saw the door to the object open, and a man stuck his head out and looked at them.

"I thought there was one in this time! Is everyone all right?" the man asked, as he turned his blue gaze to the group before him.

"We are now. What kept you, Doctor?" Mikomi asked, as he watched the tall stranger leave his craft, and glance disdainfully at the monster behind him.

"This and that…..Mainly the same problem in the Thirtieth or Thirty-First century that's going on now……The Nibelung never did know when to give up!" the man known only as the 'Doctor' muttered, as he pulled something out of his pants' pocket, and held it out in front of him, pressing the button on top as he did so. Almost all of them were startled, when the beast suddenly uttered an unearthly scream of pain, and then vanished into a beam of light that had come from the Doctor's craft at the exact same moment.

"Whoa…..How'd you do that?" Kerberos asked, mystified by what had just happened in front of him. He was even further surprised when the Doctor kneeled down in front of him, tapped him on the tip of his nose, and grinned.

"Sorry, old chum. Trade secret." The Doctor said, goodnaturedly, before standing again, and preparing to step back into his craft.

"You seem to be in a bit of a hurry. Are those monsters troubling other times, as well?" Eriol asked, concernedly. The Doctor nodded.

"Unfortunately. Sorry I can't stay for a cup of tea and a nice long chat, but I have more to do, before I can take it easy." The Doctor said, with a feigned sigh of weariness, before a woman's voice was heard from inside the machine.

"Since when have you ever taken it easy, Doctor?" the woman asked, as she momentarily stuck her head out of the machine, and gave him a skeptical look.

"Now, now, Rose. No need to be sarcastic!" the Doctor replied, with a hint of chagrin in his tone, even as Rose rolled her eyes and went back inside again.

"Thank you for your help, Doctor. It's greatly appreciated." Mikomi said, honestly.

"Yeah! Arigato!" Sakura added, enthusiastically; getting another smile from the man as a response.

"You're quite welcome. Glad I could be of some help." The Doctor said, before the door to his craft closed behind him, and the machine de-materialized from before them.

"He'd mentioned the Thirtieth century...Is he a time traveler?" Syaoran asked, curiously, as he continued to stare in wonder at the spot where the machine had been and then disappeared from. Mikomi nodded.

"He is indeed…..But moreso than just that. He can travel through dimensions in that machine of his, too." Mikomi murmured, smiling as another thought occurred to him, "And he's MUCH easier to get along with than a certain time witch I know!" Almost all of them glanced around confusedly when a distant sneeze came to their ears, as well as some rather loud cursing.

"It's no small wonder she hated me, and why she still hates you, Mikomi." Eriol chortled, when some of the words managed to reach his ears, and noticed how unladylike they truly were. Mikomi then smiled and shrugged.

"Well…..at least we're a better sort than someone else we know." Mikomi murmured, his tone sobering slightly, as thoughts of one person in particular returned to him.

"True enough." Eriol agreed, then added, "We need to go ahead and return to the mansion. If anything, we won't need to fear any more attacks of that sort while the Doctor is patrolling time and space."

"Can everyone still fly?" Sakura asked, worriedly, as she looked at all the wounds that still needed tending.

"Don't worry about us, Sakura-chan. We'll manage." Yue reassured, smiling slightly when Sakura hugged him in relief.

"I'm glad everything turned out all right." Sakura murmured, tiredly, as she allowed Yue to lift her into his arms for the flight back.

"It always does, when you're around." Yue replied, lovingly, as he held his mistress even closer to his heart; her warmth spreading through him, and helping to dull the pain in his wounds.

"_And it always will._"

_**Author's Note!**_

_**And here's the final chapter of Tsuki no Yume, at long last! I know it's a rather strange ending, so I will ask everyone this; should I add an epilogue? Or is it just fine the way it is? Please let me know! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Gemini14**_


End file.
